El quinto vagón
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Arthur, un oficinista treintañero cualquiera, conoce a Alfred, un escolar americano cualquiera, cuando iba camino a casa en el metro. La química fue instantánea y un polvo de una noche no hacía daño a nadie, ¿No? /UkUs
1. Chapter 1

El quinto vagón -** Uhuru-Chan**

No me podía sacar la idea de la cabeza, ¿Ok?, metro otra vez, don't judge me D: Será cortito lo prometo. (Lo más corto que he escrito?) Formato nuevo para mi. No pasará de los 5 capítulos.

**Advertencias: **Sesso en essesso xD digo, sexo. Diferencia de edad considerable.

**Disclaimer:** Himaruya everywhere.

* * *

Arthur iba camino a casa. Todos los días a las 5:35 tomaba el quinto vagón, segunda puerta. Así cuando bajaba quedaba justo frente a las escaleras.

Subió al metro apenas y suspiró. Estaba llenísimo, era la hora en que salían los trabajadores y los escolares. El metro avanzó un par de estaciones, disminuyendo cada vez más el espacio personal de Arthur en cada estación.

Al llegar a Northern Blvd. una multitud de gente intentó entrar al vagón. Un chico rubio miró a Arthur y sonrió a modo de disculpa, metiéndose a la fuerza frente a Arthur justo antes de que cerraran las puertas, quedando ambos peligrosamente juntos, de frente.

-¡Uff!, lo siento. –Dijo el escolar, con su rostro casi pegado al de Arthur.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. –Respondió Arthur, sonriendo.

-¿Británico? –Preguntó él, mirándole con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-Inglés. -Corrigió Arthur, algo molesto con la repetida pregunta, e incómodo con la espontanea conversación y cercanía.

-Es lo mismo, viejo.

-No es…

-Me llamo Alfred.

Arthur observó la sonriente cara de su interlocutor –muy de cerca- y sonrió divertido.

-¿No te han dicho tus padres que no debes hablar con extraños? –Preguntó, coquetamente.

-Ya estoy bastante grande para esas cosas… -Alfred levantó una ceja y le miró esperando su nombre.

El tren se detuvo y bajaron un par de personas, pero ambos siguieron en sus lugares y el tren comenzó a moverse nuevamente.

-…Arthur Kirkland.

-Arthur, -Repitió Alfred gravemente, las vocales sonando un tanto distintas en su acento. El nombrado suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Alfred.- ¿Vienes de tu trabajo?

-Y asumo que tú vienes del colegio. –Respondió, luego de asentir.

-Sssip.

-Eres un mocoso.

-Soy prácticamente un adulto. –Respondió Alfred, haciendo una especie de puchero.

-Ya quisieras. –Dijo Arthur, pasando su mano izquierda por su cabello. Alfred notó la banda dorada en su dedo anular y acercó sus cuerpos un poco más.- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Arthur, un tanto sorprendido.

-Bueno, ya llevamos un buen rato conociéndonos, -Alfred acercó sus pelvis y su boca quedó junto a su oído- Arthur.

Arthur pestañeó confundido, no esperando el súbito cambio de actitud. Sonrió luego de unos segundos, era viernes y no esperaba ningún tipo de diversión, el repentino cambio de planes estaba bien, no se quejaba.

-Um, un chico travieso, ¿No? –Dijo Arthur, apoyando su brazo derecho en la pared tras Alfred, y moviendo su pelvis suavemente.- Necesitas que alguien te discipline.

-Oh, ¿Si?, ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Arthur deslizó su mano izquierda hasta los glúteos del menor y apretó con fuerza, haciendo la fricción entre sus miembros más deliciosa.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas.

El tren se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, bajó una horda de personas, y en cambio subió una cantidad igual. Ambos hombres siguieron en su rincón junto a la puerta y a un par de asientos de espaldas a ellos.

Alfred emitió una risa díscola y acercó su boca a la oreja del mayor, mordisqueando y lamiendo suavemente por unos minutos, ganándose un par de miradas escandalizadas de la gente.

-Dame tu número.

-¿Ah?

Alfred sacó su celular, alejándose lo que podía para poder usar su aparato. Miró a Arthur, esperando que dictara el número.

-Dame tu número. –Repitió, sonriéndole encantadoramente.

Arthur dictó y su celular pronto comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón. Alfred acercó su ingle hacia donde se encontraba el aparato en los pantalones de Arthur y gimió en su oído al sentir las vibraciones sobre sus pantalones y su erecto pene. Arthur tragó saliva, tentado a simplemente dar vuelta al muchacho y adentrarse en él sin importarle si había gente mirando. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no tenía contacto físico así con alguien.

El celular dejó de vibrar luego de unos segundos y Alfred guardó su celular. El tren se detuvo y el muchacho le guiñó un ojo e hizo una sonrisa de revista, bajándose justo antes de que comenzara el cierre de puertas, dejando a Arthur excitado y frustrado. ¡Lo había calentado para nada!

El tren comenzó a moverse y un rato después Arthur sintió su celular vibrar brevemente. Lo sacó de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de texto.

"Luns, mismo vagn y hora. T nviare 1 sms d todos mods :*"

Arthur frunció el ceño, entendiendo apenas el mensaje. ¿Qué más podía esperar de un escolar? Guardó el número de Alfred y siguió su camino hasta su casa, sin poder liberarse de su molesta erección.

* * *

Huehuehuehue, volveré mañana con la otra parte :3

Lo siento por haber aparecido de la nada por estos lares últimamente, no sé qué tantas ganas de escribir me entraron xD

Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

El quinto vagón - **Uhuru-chan**

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya Hidekaz es el dueño del mundo.

* * *

No crei q un viejo cmo tu tubiese wtsapp :D (23:03)

Arthur miró el mensaje sin saber qué pensar. Francis había instalado un sinnúmero de molestas aplicaciones el día en que había decidido comprarse un Smartphone.

Eran las once de la noche, Arthur ya se había deshecho de su erección hacía un par de horas y ahora estaba sobre su cama con la televisión encendida y su celular en las manos.

Un amigo instaló la aplicación. Sí que eres molesto, mocoso. (23:05)

Hahaha, (23:05)

Amargado (23:05)

Aun enojado x tener q volver a ksa cn una erección ;D (23:05)

Ni lo menciones. (23:06)

Q hacs? xD (23:06)

Descansaba, supongo que ahora deberé hablar contigo. (23:06)

Stoy aburrido (23:06)

¿Acaso es mi culpa? (23:07)

Si, debs divertirme (23:07)

… (23:07)

… (23:07)

A q hora empezams a mandarns fotos sucias? :$ (23:08)

Alfred adjuntó una foto de sí mismo, una sonrisa divertida y expresión ridícula, tenía una mano levantando su camiseta, dejando ver sus marcados pectorales. Arthur emitió una risotada y se sentó en su cama.

Me he mojado, chico. (23:10)

:$$$$$ (23:11)

Sr. Kirkland no ntiendo q kiere dcir :o (23:11)

Arthur sonrió, pero no se le ocurrió que decir, así que simplemente dejó su celular de lado y siguió viendo televisión. Diez minutos después su celular volvió a vibrar.

Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ( 23:23)

Q aburrido ers (23:23)

Stoy sperndo tu foto (23:24)

No voy a enviarte una foto. (23:24)

;ccc (23:25)

I} - - - - - - 23:25 (00:15)

Arthur miró extrañado el símbolo de play. Lo presionó y se escuchó la voz del muchacho gimoteando "ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR" en un berrinche.

¿Qué? (23:26)

Fotooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ;C (23:27)

Arthur abrió la cámara y fotografió su mano en un gesto obsceno. Lo adjuntó y presionó enviar.

:$ ese kiers meterme? (23:29)

Eso quisieras. (23:30)

Tu sabs lo q kiero. (23:31)

El lunes. (23:31)

Arthur sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿El que haya comenzado a usar puntos significaba que estaba siendo serio o algo así?

¿No te preocupa que pueda ser un psicópata? (23:33)

Se nota q ers un hombre perfeccion xD (23:34)

Ya kiero ver kmo ers n la cama (23:34)

Dicen q los trankilos son ls peores :p (23:34)

… (23:35)

¿Acostumbras hacer este tipo de cosas? (23:35)

ke? (23:35)

¿Seducir hombres en el metro? (23:36)

¿? (23:36)

No (23:36)

Tmbn lo hago n el bus y n la scuela :DD (23:37)

… (23:37)

Ke? xD (23:37)

Ya n serio, me van + las chicas (23:38)

Pero un hombre d vez n cuando sta bn (23:38)

Tu si m pusist cmo roca :$$ (23:39)

Muchacho… (23: 39)

No pude evitarlo, ok? (23:39)

No suelo acstarm cn cualquier tipo q m mire n la calle (23:39)

No necesitas star celoso :* (23:40)

Primero, no nos hemos acostado. (23:41)

Segundo, no estoy celoso, que absurdo. (23:41)

Pero lo aremos (23:41)

Lo sbes (23:42)

Me hubiese nkntado traert a ksa hoy (23:42)

Stariams n mi kma ahora mismo ;c (23:42)

Pero mis padres justo decidieron q era una exelente idea pasar un viernes familiar (23:43)

Que pedazod e mierda (23:43)

Ok, muchacho. (23:44)

¿Qué edad tienes? (23:44)

Casi 18 :) y tu? (23:44)

Joder, ¡Eres un niño! (23:45)

Yo tengo 31. (23:45)

DDDD: 31? (23:45)

Te ves mas joven! DDDDD: (23:46)

:$$$$ que sexy xD (23:46)

Arthur suspiró y dejó el celular de lado. Bueno, era obvio que Alfred era mucho menor que él, ni sabía por qué se sorprendía. Súbitamente se sintió realmente mal por haber manoseado a un menor de edad en el metro.

Arthur? (23:47)

No me dejs n visto! ;n; (23:48)

Me voy a dormir, Alfred, estoy cansado. (23:49)

Que duermas bien. (23:49)

Buuu ;c No t vayas aun (23:50)

Lo siento (23:50)

Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :c (23:51)

Hablamos otro día. (23:51)

:c :c :c :c T enojaste? (23:52)

Oye viejo, no t preocupes, ya soy lo suficintement grande (23:53)

Como para saber lo q quiero (23:53)

No es como si fuera un bebe o algo asi (23:54)

Eres insistente. (23:55)

No t dejare escapar (23:55)

No todos los días me ncuentro con un británico gay y sexy (23:56)

En el mertro (23:56)

No soy gay. (23:57)

Bueno, bi (23:57)

Solo no t preocupes x mi edad (23:58)

Eres muy joven. (23:58)

Da igual (23:58)

Vamos no t eches para atrás ahora ;c (23:58)

Me caíste bn (23:59)

Ya, ya, no sigas. De verdad sólo estoy cansado. (23:59)

A esta hora estoy dormido. (23:59)

Bueno, seguro? C: (00:00)

Sí. (00:00)

Bien, que duermas de maravillas c: (00:01)

Y sueña cnmigo ;) :* (00:01)

Buenas noches, Alfred, descansa tú también. (00:02)

Gracias (00:02)

Alfred envió una foto sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de despedida. Arthur suspiró, esperaba no arrepentirse luego.

Abrió la ventana del chat de Francis. Bueno, era eso o nada, necesitaba hablar con alguien, se sentía mal. Francis era su mejor amigo.

* * *

Capitulo corto -huye-

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

El quinto vagón - **Uhuru-chan**

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya owns everything.

* * *

Arthur suspiró cansado y nervioso. Ya estaba dentro del metro. Sacó su celular y escribió a Alfred.

Dentro. Quinto vagón, segunda puerta. (17:33)

Copiado guapo ;) (17:33)

Habían hablado el fin de semana sin parar. Mayormente gracias a Alfred, quien lucía verdaderamente entusiasmado por conocer a Arthur.

Arthur le había contado que su trabajo estaba una estación antes de la estación de Alfred. Era imposible que tomara otro metro.

El tren avanzó y entró al túnel. Dentro estaba igual de lleno que la vez anterior. Arthur se puso en el mismo espacio de la vez anterior, así lo habían acordado.

Ansioso? :p (17:35)

Quizás un poco. (17:36)

El tren llegó a la siguiente estación y se detuvo lentamente. Alfred estaba guardado su celular y sus ojos se encontraron cuando el tren se detuvo por completo. Arthur hizo un pequeño espacio al empujar hacia atrás y Alfred se posicionó en el lugar. Le dio un beso en la cara y se volteó, sonriendo.

-Así se notará menos nuestra tensión sexual.

-¿De qué hablas?

Alfred restregó su trasero descaradamente contra la pelvis de Arthur, haciéndolo afirmar de sus caderas en un salto.

-¿Qué haces?

Alfred sólo sonrió divertido y siguió moviéndose lentamente, a veces un poco más brusco gracias a los movimientos del tren.

-¿Desesperado, muchacho? –Preguntó Arthur, cediendo a la tentación y acercándose hasta quedar con su pecho prácticamente sobre la espalda del menor, aún con sus manos sujetando sus caderas.

-No sé qué hace señor Kirkland. –Ronroneó Alfred, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿A dónde vamos, muchacho?- Preguntó Arthur, acariciando su mandíbula lentamente.

-Mi casa está sola hasta entrada la noche, quizás llegue mi hermano, pero no molesta. –Respondió Alfred, suspirando contento por el contacto.

El tren se detuvo y subió más gente. El aire estaba pesado, demasiada gente no lo hacía nada agradable.

Arthur prefirió voltear su rostro, tomar el rostro de Alfred y moverlo hacia un lado para poder dejar su cuello a su disposición, oliéndolo y exhalando con un suspiro caliente.

-Uff, ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Alfred, moviendo su trasero un poco más rápido, sintiendo la definida erección del mayor en sus nalgas.

-Umm. –Arthur mordió suavemente y comenzó a besarlo disimuladamente, moviendo su otra mano hacia la erección de Alfred, acariciando sobre los pantalones. –Tu casa será, entonces.

Alfred abrió los ojos confundido, olvidando por un momento lo que habían hablado segundos atrás.

-¿Compraste lo que te dije, verdad? –Dudó Alfred, volteando su rostro para mirar a Arthur con sus grandes ojos azules.

Arthur asintió, atontado por la visión del muchacho tan cerca. Alfred era perfecto. Casi le hizo dejar de sentirse culpable. Miró brevemente su mano izquierda, donde yacía su anillo de matrimonio. Francis le dijo que estaba bien, que esto era lo correcto, debía hacerle caso y olvidarse del anillo.

Alfred notó que el inglés miraba el anillo en su anular izquierdo, pero no dijo nada y sonrió, dejando un beso inocente en la comisura de los delgados labios de Arthur, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy aquí, guapo.

-Lo siento, Alfred.

El tren se detuvo y, como era usual en la estación, bajó una horda de personas para dejar paso al grupo de personas que quería entrar, llenándose de nuevo. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó su marcha.

-En la próxima. –Informó Alfred, sacando su celular y alejándose momentáneamente de su "presa". Arthur miró desde atrás que se trataba de un mensaje de texto. Alfred le miró de reojo y sonrió. –Mi hermano, no quiero que entre a molestarnos.

-Oh, bien.

Alfred se volteó por completo, quedando de frente al mayor, sonriéndole. Arthur le miró con una sonrisa algo forzada. Alfred acercó sus labios por primera vez y comenzó un suave beso, dándose su tiempo para saborear al inglés. El único sabor que distinguía levemente era té, no le gustaba particularmente esa bebida, pero sabía bien en los labios de Arthur.

Arthur pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Alfred, abrazándolo y dejando caricias en su espalda. El americano besaba bien. Arthur supuso que debía tener una considerable cantidad de experiencia, lo cual no le sorprendía mucho, después de todo, él mismo era un desconocido y había logrado llegar a este punto.

El celular de Alfred emitió un sonido y Alfred terminó el beso en favor de revisarlo. Miró a Arthur e hizo pulgares arriba.

-Nadie en casa.

Arthur sonrió con diversión y asintió.

El tren se detuvo lentamente, llamando la atención de ambos hombres. Se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Bajaron tomados de la mano. Arthur no hizo amago de alejarse, ya había notado que Alfred era bastante cariñoso en todo aspecto.

Salieron del subterráneo y caminaron un par de cuadras. Alfred contando cortas historias de su –reciente- niñez en el vecindario. Arthur le escuchó con atención y siguió caminando a su lado.

Llegaron a una de las grandes casas y Alfred buscó sus llaves en su bolso. Arthur miró algo sorprendido, Alfred seguro tenía mejor situación económica que él, quien vivía en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

-Pasa, viejo.

Arthur asintió y entró a la espaciosa casa. Olía algo dulce, el lugar lucía limpio y perfectamente amueblado. No vio mucho más, siendo jalado escaleras arriba por el menor.

* * *

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, tendrán que esperar para el lemon, porque aún no lo he escrito siquiera D: Espero tenerlo listo para mañana.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

El quinto vagón – **Uhuru-Chan**

Lo siento por no responder bien a los reviews, de veras no tengo tiempo para nada a veces. Gracias por su interés en esta historia de todos modos, luv ya' all~

**Advertencia:** Sexo ridículo.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Himaruya.

* * *

Entraron a la habitación del menor y Alfred cerró la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa excitada.

Arthur miró un poco el lugar. Posters de deportistas, posters de la guerra de las galaxias y un poster de una chica en bikini –irónico- pensó Arthur. Había sobre el closet un afiche de una galaxia o algo así, Arthur nunca fue bueno con las ciencias. Ropa tirada sobre una silla en un rincón. Un pc de última generación, cama de plaza y media, una televisión de pantalla plana y un paragüero lleno de bates de beisbol.

Alfred se sacó la corbata negra y echó a Arthur sobre la cama, sacándolo de su inspección mental. Alfred sonrió mirándole desde arriba, desabrochando su arrugada camisa blanca. Arthur le miraba con deseo y Alfred sonrió satisfecho con ello.

-¿Cómo deberíamos hacerlo?, ¿Misionero?, ¿En cuatro?,-Alfred se acercó hasta estar sentado sobre el regazo del mayor, sintiendo su caliente erección chocar con la contraria- ¿Quizás debería cabalgarte?

-Ya lo decido, chico.

Arthur sacó la camisa del menor de un tirón, dejándola en el suelo. Alfred sonrió divertido y comenzó a sacar la camisa de Arthur, sin remover su corbata. Arthur aprisionó sus labios y desabrochó el cinturón del menor, deslizándolo con desesperación, siguiendo luego con el pantalón del muchacho, aflojándolo y haciendo que Alfred se pusiese de pie para deslizar los pantalones y bóxers fuera de sus piernas. Alfred gimoteó al sentir su erección en el aire, ganándose una mirada caliente de Arthur. Se besaron desesperadamente, gimiendo anticipadamente.

Alfred emitió una risa ahogada y guió sus manos al pantalón del inglés, mirándole con lujuria.

-Vamos a evaluar mi premio.

-¿Premio? –Preguntó Arthur, levantando una de sus frondosas cejas.

-Por ser paciente.

-¿Es un chiste?

Alfred dejó salir una carcajada y masajeó el pene de Arthur por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, aún sin deslizar fuera los pantalones.

-Al parecer no está nada mal.

-¿No quieres sacarte la duda? –Pregunto Arthur, elevando sus caderas para acrecentar el roce.

-Umm, sí.

Alfred bajó los pantalones y bóxers de Arthur, se puso de rodillas, agarró el caliente pene de Arthur, que ya tenía líquido pre-seminal saliendo de la punta, y se lo llevó a la boca sin mayor retraso, lamiendo el salado líquido hasta dejar limpio el glande del mayor.

Arthur jadeó, excitado, llevando una de sus manos al cabello de Alfred.

-Nada mal para ser un viejo. –Comentó Alfred, relamiéndose los labios. Había probado un par de veces antes el semen de otras personas, pero era de consistencia más espesa y sabía muy mal. Tampoco era como si el de Arthur tuviese sabor a hamburguesas, pero casi no tenía sabor y eso era suficiente.

-Ts… es porque no como chatarra, chico. –Explicó Arthur, agarrando su pene y llevándolo nuevamente hacia el rostro de Alfred. –Sigue.

Alfred sonrió y siguió con su labor. Agarró el erecto miembro y lo metió en su boca hasta donde pudo, posando su mano en la base y su otra mano en los testículos de Arthur. Alfred comenzó a chupar y Arthur jadeó, sintiendo como su miembro era engullido y sus testículos jalados y masajeados con cuidado.

-Agh… ¿Te gusta chupar pollas, no es así? –Preguntó Arthur, agarrando a Alfred del cabello y haciéndolo ir más rápido.

Alfred hizo un ruido afirmativo y dejó los testículos de Arthur en favor de masturbarse a sí mismo con algo de desesperación.

-Que chico más sucio.

-Mmm.-Alfred asintió, con el pene de Arthur en su boca y su mirada sobre la mirada del mayor.

-Parece que tendré que cogerte hasta que aprendas modales.-Dijo Arthur, obligando al menor a seguir un ritmo más rápido.

Alfred se alejó de Arthur, aún de rodillas, y el inglés le miró preocupado, pensando que lo había ahogado, pero el menor sólo estaba riendo a carcajadas, divertido.

-¿Qué?

-No pensé que te gustase hacerte el rudo-Dijo Alfred en medio de risitas burlonas.

Arthur frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el menor se estaba burlando de él. Después sonrió y señaló el espacio junto a él en la cama.

-Ven aquí, precioso.

Alfred levantó una ceja confundido, pero le hizo caso de todos modos, sentándose en el lugar indicado. Arthur le miró y emitió una risa encantadora, agarrándolo de los hombros.

-En cuatro.

-Ah… Oh, ok. –Dijo Alfred, asintiendo.

Alfred se estaba acomodando sobre la cama cuando sintió un sonoro palmetazo chocar en sus nalgas, dejándole una sensación de leve dolor y haciéndolo dar un respingo de la impresión.

-¡Ah!, ¿Qué mierda, vie… -palmada- ¡Arthur!

-Ts, más respeto con tus mayores, mocoso.-Dijo Arthur, apretando las nalgas de Alfred y abriéndolas descaradamente, haciendo sonrojar a Alfred. –Veamos que tenemos aquí, ¿um?, lindo panorama.

Arthur escupió en el ano de Alfred, sacándole un jadeo, y sin previo aviso comenzó masajear su entrada con un pulgar.

-Ung, ah, viejo. –Alfred comenzó a masturbarse y se inclinó más, echándose sobre la cama, dejando sólo su trasero alzado y dispuesto para ser montado. – ¡Sí!, así.

Arthur le dio otra fuerte palmada, dejando roja su otra nalga y sacándole un gemido al menor, quien comenzó a masturbarse con apuro.

-Me llamo Arthur, niño.

-Ah, sí, ¡Arthur!, ¡Vamos! –Gimoteó Alfred, meneando su trasero cerca de la cara del mayor. –No me haga esto, señor Kirkland.

-Jum, ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Arthur, abriendo y cerrando las nalgas del menor, apretando en un intenso masaje, haciéndolo gimotear un par de veces más- No te entiendo, chico.

-¡Follame!, oh Dios, ¡Hazlo de una puta vez! –Gritó Alfred, volteando su rostro para mostrar su expresión de molestia.

Arthur comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, divertido con el puchero que apareció en la cara de Alfred. Suspiró y se alejó de la cama en busca de su ropa, donde tenía guardada una pequeña botella de lubricante y un condón.

-Dame, yo lo hago. –Dijo Alfred, alcanzando la botella de lubricante una vez que Arthur estuvo tras de él.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, viejo, deja de preocuparte.

Arthur enrolló el condón en su pene y se lubricó una vez que Alfred dejó la botella de lado. El americano comenzó con un dedo, yendo a su propio ritmo, no muy acostumbrado a la intrusión. Arthur le miraba jadeando, mientras comenzaba a masturbarse lentamente, no queriendo sobre excitarse antes de su gran actuación.

Tomó un par de minutos antes de que Alfred estuviese seguro de meter un segundo dedo. Gimoteó incómodo, intentando apresurarse.

-¿Te ayudo, bebé? –Preguntó Arthur, acariciando la nalga izquierda de Alfred.

-Oh Dios, dime que no acabas de llamarme así.

-Eres un bebé, -Comentó Arthur, sonriendo-sólo sácalos y yo termino.

-Uf, no jodas.

Alfred sacó sus dedos con cuidado y dio un suspiro de alivio, volviendo a recostarse sobre la cama.

Arthur lubrico sus dedos y los insertó de a poco, notando que la entrada de Alfred ya estaba dilatada, más no lo suficiente. Arthur estaba comenzando a meter un tercer dedo cuando ambos escucharon un grito proveniente desde afuera de la habitación.

-¿Alfred?, ¿Estás ahí?

-Ah, ¡Matt!, ¡Dijiste que no vendrías! –Gritó Alfred, frunciendo el ceño y volteando su torso como pudo, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Cambio de planes, hermano, vendrán unos amigos, no hagas mucho ruido con quien sea que estés, ¿ok?

Arthur quedó algo sorprendido y divertido con la situación, mientras Alfred gritaba un par de insultos hacia su hermano, aún con los dedos del inglés dentro de su ano. Arthur los movió un poco para hacerse notar, haciendo callar a Alfred de inmediato.

-Ya, antes de que vengan los malditos amigos de Matt. –Apuró Alfred, alejándose de la mano de Arthur.

-Aún no estás muy…

-Sólo hazlo, Arthur.

-Bien, chico, no te impacientes.

Arthur llevó la punta de su sexo hasta el ano del menor y comenzó a meterse lentamente, pero Alfred se empaló él solo hasta chocar con la pelvis del inglés, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

-¡Joder!, eres lento viejo.

-Muchacho… -Susurró Arthur, en tono amenazante, apretando las caderas del menor para detener sus movimientos.

-Uff, jaja.

Alfred comenzó a reírse de la poca paciencia de Arthur, volteó a penas y lo besó suavemente, sacándole un gemido al mayor. Arthur comenzó a moverse dentro de Alfred, entrando y saliendo sin separarse de la boca de su amante. Alfred recibía cada embestida con un sonido diferente, hasta que se cansó y se separó de Arthur para ponerse en su posición anterior, echado sobre la cama con el trasero alzado, así era más fácil.

Arthur siguió metiendo y sacando su pene del trasero del menor con relativa facilidad gracias al lubricante. Se sentía de maravillas, cálido y apretado. Cerró sus ojos dando un gemido y sintió su rostro arder. Acercó su rostro al cuello de Alfred y tomó el pene del menor con una de sus manos, comenzando a darle caricias con un ritmo suave.

-Rápido, Arthur- Pidió Alfred- ¡Rápido!

Arthur se detuvo un momento, mirando la espalda del menor. Él también fue así en su juventud, pero con los años le agarró el gusto a ir más lento y disfrutar más. Suspiró hastiado y se salió del interior del menor. Alfred se quejó y volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Se me antojo que me cabalgues, -Dijo Arthur, mirándole con aburrimiento. Alfred bufó y se cruzó de brazos- así puedes ir al ritmo que quieras, mocoso. No me mires así.

-Esto es ridículo.- Espetó Alfred, acercándose de todos modos hasta quedar sobre la ingle de Arthur. Emitió un quejido y se metió su pene lentamente. –Ahh.

Arthur le agarró de las caderas y ambos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo rápido. Alfred gimiendo sin reparos y Arthur jadeando y observando al menor en movimiento.

El americano apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Arthur y comenzó un ritmo más desesperado, sintiendo el glande del inglés a punto de deslizarse hacia afuera, pero entrándolo justo a tiempo y volviéndolo a meter hasta el fondo.

La cama rechinaba con cada salto frenético del menor, chocando a intervalos con la pared. En un momento Matt comenzó a golpear desde su habitación –junto a la de Alfred- pidiéndoles silencio, pero ambos le ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo.

-Oh estoy cerca –Jadeó Alfred casi sin aliento, sintiendo su propia erección saltar entre sus abdómenes. –Tan cerca…ah.

-Un, sigue bebé, sigue.

-¡Arthur!, oh, ¡Arthur!

Alfred gimió su nombre una última vez y dejó salir su semen en pequeños chorros. Arthur sintió el caliente líquido en su piel y acostó a Alfred sin salirse de su interior, embistiéndolo sin parar hasta que logró alcanzar su propio orgasmo en un grito eufórico.

Arthur se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Alfred, cansado y relajado. El americano emitió una carcajada al escuchar el "¡Al fin!" emitido por su hermano menor en la otra habitación y comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda del mayor.

El inglés, una vez que recuperó su aliento, miró su mano izquierda, pensativo. ¿Estaba bien como había dicho Francis?, porque no se sentía tan bien ahora que la euforia del momento había acabado, se sentía culpable. Se levantó y se sentó junto al menor, sin dejar de mirar la banda dorada en su mano.

Alfred le miró sonriendo, pero en realidad estaba algo molesto con la actitud del mayor.

-¿Te arrepientes tan rápido, viejo?

-Prometí que sólo estaría con ella. –Respondió Arthur, acariciando con nostalgia su anillo.

-Bueno, ya lo hicimos, ella no tiene que enterarse –Dijo Alfred, sentándose junto a Arthur, sin hacer contacto entre sí. Súbitamente se sintió consciente de su desnudez e intentó taparse con una de sus arrugadas sabanas. -¿Es la primera vez que le haces esto?

-No lo entiendes…- Susurró Arthur. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Hey, no te pongas así, -Le consoló Alfred. Después de unos segundos en silencio el americano se decidió a pasar su brazo por sobre su hombro, atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Arthur comenzó a llorar ante el contacto y Alfred sintió un malestar en su estómago. –no llores, viejo.

-Se lo prometí, Alfred, oh Dios.-Arthur comenzó a hipar descontroladamente, sin soltarse del menor. –Estoy tan solo, tan solo.

-No entiendo nada. –Comentó Alfred, acariciando el cabello y espalda del mayor.

-Lo siento, -Murmuró Arthur, sonriendo con tristeza y zafándose del agarre del menor – estoy dándote problemas y ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-¿Me vas a decir que rayos te pasa?-Preguntó Alfred, agarrándolo del brazo para evitar que se marchase.- Puedes hablar conmigo, viejo, no te preocupes, en serio.

Arthur miró su anillo una vez más y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Dirigió su mirada hasta el rostro de Alfred y se mordió el labio inferior. Esto era patético.

-Soy… soy viudo, ¿Sabes? –Arthur se tomó su tiempo para seguir, sin dejar de tocar su anillo. –Ella murió hace tres años, fue un accidente automovilístico. –Alfred asintió sorprendido, pensó que era "sexy" meterse con un hombre casado, pero claramente ese no era el caso de Arthur.

Alfred comenzó a acariciar la mano del mayor para darle apoyo y algo inseguro le dio un beso en los labios. Arthur suspiró y respondió suavemente el gesto.

-¿No has estado con nadie más desde que ella murió?

-Ella… yo la amo tanto.

Alfred asintió y soltó la mano de Arthur, sintiendo que no le correspondía tener un gesto intimo con el inglés ahora que sabía la verdad. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Arthur se levantó y comenzó a ponerse su ropa.

-Hablamos al rato- Dijo Alfred antes de que Arthur se marchara. Arthur no volteó a verlo, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de marcharse del cuarto.

* * *

No estudié nada por escribirles esta porquería, me voy enojada de mi trabajo xD

. Soy un asco escribiendo lemon.

-Se marcha herida del corazón-


	5. Chapter 5

El quinto vagón - **Uhuru-Chan **

El finaaal, soy un asco con los finales felices, por eso nunca los escribo ;w; Espero les haya gustado este fic cortito.

* * *

Arthur… (19:40)

No vas a hablarme nunca mas? (19:44)

Arthur! (19:50)

Joder, viejo, contestame (20:02)

Arthur miró su celular con el ceño fruncido. Alfred había estado mandándole mensajes durante toda la semana y Arthur no había contestado ninguno de ellos, pero aún así el menor seguía intentándolo. El inglés decidió que debería dejarle las cosas claras y así ambos podrían seguir con sus vidas justo y como eran antes de conocerse.

¿Qué quieres? (20:04)

Al fin! (20:04)

Viejo, xq no contestabas? D: (20:04)

Alfred. (20:05)

¿Qué quieres? (20:05)

Solo quería hablar cntigo (20:06)

Ya sabes, el otro dia (20:06)

Te fuiste asi y quede preocupado (20:06)

Stas bn? (20:07)

Sí, Alfred, de maravillas, (20:07)

No necesitas preocuparte de nada. (20:07)

Ni siquiera me conoces. (20:08)

Viejo… (20:09)

Deja de mandarme mensajes, ¿Si? (20:09)

Fue sólo sexo de una noche, (20:09)

Olvídate de mí. (20:10)

Alfred no respondió, y en efecto, dejó de enviar mensajes.

Arthur siguió viviendo como siempre desde que murió su esposa. Bebiendo los fines de semana, durmiendo los días de semana y trabajando hasta no poder pensar en nada más.

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese día en el que cortó su comunicación con Alfred. A veces lo veía en el metro, pero él siempre subía a otros vagones y Arthur era demasiado orgulloso como para acercarse.

Francis le había hecho un escándalo cuando supo que lo había alejado sólo porque se sentía culpable. Le recordó que su difunta esposa era eso, una difunta, y Arthur se enojó tanto que le dio un puñetazo. Francis no le habló en una semana.

Un día en la noche decidió buscarlo en Facebook. Esa noche estuvo despierto hasta cerca de las 4 AM viendo sus fotos y publicaciones. Se notaba que era un chico popular en su escuela y querido en su familia. Estuvo a punto de enviarle una solicitud de amistad, pero pensó en lo patético que era el seguir pensando en alguien que, como él mismo había dicho, era sólo sexo de una noche. Así que en vez de eso decidió enviarle un mensaje anónimo por ask. Era igual de patético, pero por lo menos Alfred no sabría que se trataba de él. La mayoría de los mensajes que le enviaban por ahí eran invitaciones de chicas y chicos para salir o preguntas sobre que le gustaba hacer y si seguía soltero.

Ya lo había enviado. Después se arrepintió, quizás debió escribirlo algo acortado y con mala ortografía para no delatarse. Aun que había visto que algunas personas le enviaban mensajes bien escritos, eran los menos. Arthur esperó durante la tarde y volvió a conectarse para ver si Alfred había respondido a su mensaje, notó que sí había visto su pregunta y leyó:

"**Pienso siempre en ti, ¿Sabes?, no tengo idea de por qué… Es absurdo y siento que me estoy volviendo loco. Como sea, que tengas un buen día.**"

_Wooo, tengo un nuevo stalker! No seas timido/a, no muerdo (A menos q tu kieras) :$ ers chico o chica? Dame una idea, asi no es justo! Nos conocemos? Color de pelo, ojos lo q sea!_

Arthur se puso rojo como un tomate, la situación era vergonzosa. De todos modos envió otra pregunta. Alfred respondió unos minutos después.

"**Hombre, sí, podríamos decir que nos conocemos, pero no lo suficiente. No puedo decirte esas cosas sobre mí, podrías reconocerme, ¡Y no soy ****un stalker!**"

_Om... y kieres conocerme mas__? Deberías simplemente agregarme a FB o a Wtsapp, siempre contesto, no es necesario q me digas q eras tu el d la pregunta _:_) _

Alfred esperó nervioso a que le llegara otra pregunta. Podía ser Arthur, porque nadie más le escribiría así de bien, aunque podía ser alguien más. Miró su celular y abrió la ventana de conversación con Arthur. Quería hablarle, durante esos dos meses siempre quiso volver a hablar con él, pero no quería parecer desesperado o algo así, Arthur tenía razón, el que se hayan acostado no le daba el derecho de ser su amigo ni nada parecido.

Alfred miró hacia la pantalla y ya tenía una nueva pregunta. Miró nuevamente la pantalla de su celular. Si le preguntaba directamente dudaba que Arthur le contestara. Alfred frunció el ceño y respondió.

"**No puedo hacer eso, por eso estoy aquí. Y si me gustaría conocerte más.** "

_Veras, estoy un poco harto de tener q ser siempre yo el q busq a los demás, si piensas q valgo la pena, entonces háblame, si no, sigue esperando y pensando lo q quieras. Lo siento._

Alfred suspiró cansado y se fue hacia la cocina en busca de un café. Se estaba haciendo tarde y le estaba dando un poco de frío. La siguiente pregunta le llegó horas después, la vio antes de irse a acostar. Alfred sonrió entusiasmado y contestó.

"**¿Quinto vagón, segunda puerta?, mañana a las 17:30… sólo si quieres verme, claro. Lo siento mucho por lo que te dije la última vez.**"

_Hahahhaha, tonto, claro que quiero verte. Si me invitas al cine quizás piense en perdonarte ;)_

Arthur sonrió aliviado y se fue a dormir con un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Sería un buen día.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

T stoy sperando en la boletería, besos :* (17:40)

Detrás tuyo, bebé. (19:41)

Alfred volteó y sonrió, abrazando a su esposo con emoción y haciéndolo soltar las bolsas del súper mercado. Arthur sonrió de igual modo y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Dime que compraste pizza. –Dijo Alfred, hurgando entre las bolsas y olvidando que no había visto a Arthur en todo el día en favor de su comida.

-Um, pidamos una cuando estemos en casa, amor.

-¡Lo olvidaste!, ¡Sabía que no era buena idea casarme con un adulto mayor!

Arthur frunció el ceño y cogió las bolsas. Alfred sabía que no le gustaban los chistes sobre su diferencia de edad. Se aguantó la risa y le acarició el cabello.

-Aww, no te enojes, sabes que es broma.

Arthur le miró fríamente y Alfred le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, alejándose luego camino al tótem de pago. Arthur suspiró y lo siguió. Quería llegar a casa y ver una película con su familia de dos gatos, un veinteañero y pizza.

Alcanzó a Alfred y tomó su mano izquierda. Alfred le sonrió y miró al túnel, esperando el metro. Arthur miró el anillo en la mano del menor y luego miró el que estaba en su mano. Su otro anillo estaba guardado entre sus cosas, sabía que Alfred aún estaba un poco inseguro respecto a su anterior matrimonio y a veces lo hacía saber con sus berrinches.

Arthur ya lo había superado, quería mucho a su difunta esposa, pero ahora estaba con Alfred, y él le hacía sentir vivo nuevamente, y aunque no durase mucho lo iba a disfrutar cada segundo.

* * *

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs.

Bye!


End file.
